The invention relates to a shoe, in particular to a sports shoe, which has a sole connected to a shoe upper.
Shoes of the generic kind are well known in the state of the art. Here, a demand exists to allow as good as possible to adapt the sports shoe—especially if used as sport shoe—to individual needs; this applies especially with respect to the spring and damping behaviour of the shoe.
Furthermore, the shoe should have during its use as much as possible constant and unchanging properties over the time.
A further aspect which becomes increasing important is the aspect of recycling. Here it is desired to design a generic shoe so that it can be depolluted correctly sorted.
Furthermore, for specific application it is required, for example the use as a golf shoe should be mentioned, that the shoe has a proper hold especially on a lawn at special load conditions; insofar a cleat effect is desired, especially when the shoe is charged with a pulsed load by the weight and mass force respectively of the user of the shoe. When such a strong pulsed load does not occurs a cleat effect is often however not desired. Accordingly, a solution is searched which provides the mentioned cleat effect and thus an improved hold of the shoe on the ground if necessary, wherein apart from that the shoe has however normal properties (without cleat effect). Insofar a shoe with cleat function is desired under special load conditions (“Grip on demand”). This functionality of the shoe should be primary be given at once under consideration of the above mentioned demands.